5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 68
is the sixty-eighth chapter of the 5-toubun no Hanayome manga series and the last chapter of Volume 8. Cover Page Color Spread: - Color Page: Nakano Quintuplets wearing traditional Japanese outfits, each holding a different Japanese traditional game, along with Rui and Hina from Domestic no Kanojo series (magazine cover). Title Page: the cover of Volume 8. Summary Nino realizes that Ichika is also aiming for Fuutarou. Maruo is revealed to fake the hot spring tickets so that the Nakano Quintuplets are able to spend time with their granfather. Before departure, one of the Nakano Quintuplets kisses Fuutarou. Story Impact * One of the Nakano Quintuplets kisses Fuutarou and in doing so, pulling the "Bell of Vows" together. This quintuplet later becomes The Bride. * The given names of the quintuplets' mother and stepfather are revealed. * Papa Nakano fabricated the tickets to create an excuse to let the sisters visit their grandfather, the innkeeper. Chapter Notes * Fuutarou is supposed to give the bride a ring, but he choose to skip it. * Raiha praises the inn, making Yotsuba adore her more. * Miku found a new resolve to go after her love, and Ichika also implies that she doesn't want to give up. * Nino realizes that not only Miku, but also Ichika likes Fuutarou. * Itsuki has her secrets, but will not tell others because it's a secret. * Papa Nakano's first name is revealed to be Maruo. * Papa Nakano can't handle alcohol and only drinks on special occasions. * There are already four guests with winning tickets before the Uesugi Family, revealing that the Nakano Family aren't there because of winning the lottery. * Papa Nakano took the sisters to the hot spring because he wants Grandfather to spend time with his granddaughters. * Nakano Quintuplets are Grandfather's last hope ever since he lost Mama Nakano. * Mama Nakano's first name is revealed to be Rena. * Grandfather asks Fuutarou to tell the sisters that they can be "themselves", meaning that they won't have to dress and look the same for his sake. * Fuutarou promises that he will come again (with the Nakano Quintuplets) to make memories with him. * Grandfather expects Fuutarou to be able to tell the sisters apart when that time comes. * The Uesugi Family and the Nakano Family take a picture together. * The Wedding Ceremony is named Uesugi Family - Nakano Family Wedding Reception. * The Nakano Quintuplets, minus the bride, are present in a room inside the church. * Grandfather was still in good health 2 years ago. * One of the Nakano Quintuplets, minus the bride, comments that the bride and Fuutarou look nervous during their wedding kiss. * One of the Nakano Quintuplets, minus the bride, overheard that the bride and Fuutarou have kissed before (referring to the hot spring trip). * One of the Nakano Quintuplets (presumably Fuutarou's future bride) kisses Fuutarou and in doing so, pulling the "Bell of Vows" together. * Fuutarou is unable to identify the sister who kissed him. Characters List of characters in order of their appearance : * The Bride * Fuutarou Uesugi * Raiha Uesugi * Maeda * Maeda's Girlfriend * Manager * Yotsuba Nakano * Nino Nakano * Itsuki Nakano * Ichika Nakano * Miku Nakano * Maruo Nakano * Nakano Quintuplets' Grandfather * Ebata Quote * ''"I won't make any memories. I don't wish for those kids to experience the sadness of losing a family member again" ''- Nakano Quintuplets' Grandfather Trivia * This is the last chapter of Volume 8, Chapter 68, Fuutarou is confronted face-to-face by a Nakano, and Ichika tells Miku that she won't lose to her. In the first chapter of Volume 8, Chapter 60, Fuutarou is also confronted face-to-face by a Nakano, and it is Miku who tells Ichika that she won't lose to her. * The first few pages of the first chapter in the Second Year Saga, Chapter 1, is about Fuutarou and his bride in their wedding ceremony. The last few pages of the last chapter in the saga, Chapter 68, is also about Fuutarou and his bride in their wedding ceremony. * Nakano Quintuplets used the name "Maruo" for their fake tutor (actually Ebata). One of them, also uses the name of "Rena" for their mysterious girl persona. * Negi's Shoe Panel: ** page 7: hesitating ** page 21: accident References es:Capítulo 68